<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokka's messenger hawks need a break ASAP or they'll go on strike by salytierra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710301">Sokka's messenger hawks need a break ASAP or they'll go on strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/salytierra'>salytierra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Post-comic canon, Slice of Life, author believes herself hilarious, this is SO DAMN SAPPY, truly horrendous petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/salytierra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the life and routine of our favorite trio through the letters that Sokka sends to his lovers while he's away.<br/>And really, when did he become such a sap?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokka's messenger hawks need a break ASAP or they'll go on strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had not planned for this story to exist. Yet here we are! This is what happens when you sleep only three hours at night yet somehow wake up supercharged with an idea. </p><p>You probably need to have read the previous story in this series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648447">The jealousy problem in the bodyguard cliché</a> to read this. But I think it holds pretty well as a stand-alone.<br/>You definitely need to have read the comics up to Inbalance. Sorry 'bout that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My beloved murderducks,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll send Zuko a formal letter with all the politics in big fancy words but between you two and me, Ba Sing Se still sucks. Kuei is being impossibly stubborn (overcompensating much, hm?) and dumb, but that's nothing new. He reinstated the Dai-Li guard and they give me the creeps, and Jo Dee is everywhere. It's as if the invasion never happened in the first place. Are you sure we can't topple him and put Momo in charge? Nobody would notice the difference. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I might be a bit cranky because I miss you. But not everything is bad. I refused to stay at the palace (hello?? eerie much??) so I'm squatting with General Iroh above the tea shop. He has me working shifts every other day and it's a mix-up of relaxing and exasperating. I can see now why Zuko did have like 15 different identity crisis while working here. But it's also really nice, I am learning to play Pai-sho and now gotta a bunch of embarrassing baby-boyfriend stories muahahahahahha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, he figured us all out in like, five minutes. Really, i didn't even say anything, I don't know how he did it, but he says he's happy for you, Zuko. He's only a bit salty you didn't tell him yourself, I told him we're keeping it a secret, that not even Katara knows, and he laughed in my face. I'm not sure how to take that, but I feel like I need to talk to my sister. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you both so much. Please write me back soon, I want to see your handwritings before the Dai-li strangle me to death in a piss-covered alley. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lotsa lotsa love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the tea-leaves in the kettle of my life,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your last letter honestly offended me, of course I haven't done any of that how stupid do you think I am?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However I think I  messed up worse, I might or might not have gotten a rouse from a Dai-li agent by implying that he was a simp for sociopaths. Okay I did not imply it, I said it to his face, in a room full of other Dai-li agents. My life is in danger and before I meet my untimely demise I want you both to know that I'm going down hating Ba Sing Se. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been discreetly suggesting Iroh to relocate his shop to Cranefish Town, so he could be closer to the Fire Nation and to all of us, discreetly, very discreetly, I don't think he's getting the hints, I'm gonna have to be more explicit if I live long enough to play Pai-sho with him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also I get really lonely at nights. I know you two aren't very sexual when I'm not around but I'm sending you a really sexy picture I just drew, get it on with it in the bed in my honor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, miss you, astral-kiss you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assholes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU BOTH AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY! IN A BAD WAY WITH A CACTUS!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was not an emaciated monkeybear it was ME. NAKED. You blind buffoons. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear nobody in this household appreciates fine art. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS: I'm somehow still alive and I'm departing tomorrow at sunset, finally! I can't wait to see you again. Also I'm bringing like an entire sack of custom teas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But still fuck you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My best skull-crusher girl Suki, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span>I forgot my bottle of </span><strike><span>anticonsisive</span></strike> <strike><span>anticonsative</span></strike><span> the baby-block concoction. I know as long as you're taking your blend regularly we should be safe but I'm paranoid being away for a week without it and then coming back. Can you ask Ursa exactly how many days we should be careful since I start taking it again? Because the herbalist I found here isn't very up to date with these things. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I'm at the North Pole, I don't know how many plants I expected there to be here in the first place but still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks sweetheart, I can't wait to come back, I've gotten used to warmer weather and two bodies in my bed. Here I got like, zero, and everything reminds me of Yue and makes me sad but there's nobody to cuddle with for my manly emotional support on my very manly emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Zuko still overworking on that student exchange curriculum? Please tell me my poor stressed fireflake is at least sleeping enough to know what he's signing. Give him my love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always yours, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Flameo Lord Zuko, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope when this hawk flew in he pooped on somebody's head. Is that a council meeting or a bar brawl? we can all hear the yelling from this wing. It sounds awesome, I want to be there. If I promise never to jump from a tree again and never break any bones again will you pleaseeeeee send someone to wheel me in? I can't take this NOT KNOWING. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow I just heard Suki's battlecry, wha'ts going on? A CHAIR FLEW OUT OF THE WINDOW OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING??? iS THAT FIRE -- I thouught  you were all just going to discuss the glassware trade with the former colonies today wHY SO MCUH PASSION PLEASE let me INn </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's it I'm getting your step-dad to wheel me there see you in a minute </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HAWK OUT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sk</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey my lovely sunshine beams, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This months Council meeting went better than the previous one. Aang said he’ll write Zuko all the fine details, but basically we’re focusing on creating more job opportunities not related to industry and develop the city in the meantime. This way we can employ the benders that still feel wronged by the machines and reduce the origin of bender violence, rather than just punishing the perpetrators. The business council has agreed to support the development projects; we will be employing earthbenders for paving roads and streets, firebenders for the ore melting and keeping the lamps alight at night to make the streets safer to walk, and waterbenders to bring potable water to the city. And they will all need to work together to create the canals and sterilize the pest-ridden areas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s already beginning to look great! I’ve been here for five days and I saw so many changes in so little time! No wonder every time I come by it feels like a different city. Nothing ever stays still in Cranefish Town. I hope the name won’t either, I’m working on it but spirits does it look ugly even on writing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I also went to the most awkward dinner last night. Okay so you know how Toph’s parents split because her dad left their “poor innocent blind helpless fragile little girl” be kidnapped by the avatar and never got her back? And he thought so too until he opened his eyes and is now Toph’s greatest fan and enabler? Well, they reunited yesterday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toph made me go with her because she knew it would be a shitshow. And boy was she right. But it wasn’t really a shitwhow in a good way. It went south very quick and a lot of very hurtful and personal comments were made. Loudly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was really awkward with basically Top’s mom crying hysterically and refusing to listen to reason and her father yelling and shouting that she should stop blaming him already because how the fuck could he have had any control over Toph because nobody except Toph will ever be able to have any control over Toph, and why couldn't she just see it? You know? As if it hadn’t taken him to almost die buried alive in a collapsed mine to realize that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, yeah… I don’t even know where that family stands now. I can see the poor man still loves his wife but they are in such different places emotionally… and I’m not sure how Toph is handling it. You know she doesn’t show it, she’s Toph, but I’d rather keep an eye on her, she’s always been more open with me than with Aang or Katara. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m pushing back my return for at least three days, although it’s probably gonna be more. I’ll keep you posted, I love you and I miss home but right now I need to stay with Toph. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you could visit? Or at least Suki, your former students have been asking about you ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although Zuko you need to snow up here anyway, this is your pet project as well as Aang’s. It would be nice to have everyone here again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my horniest devotion, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My overly-specific loves,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not planning a visit to my dad anytime soon (although maybe I should). By “home” I meant you, wherever either of you is. Eww that’s so sappy. Yeah I guess I meant Caldera City. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… just imagine telling that to the 15 year old Sokka. Life is crazy, am I right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kisses and snuggles, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ya sexy man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MY BUTTERBEES,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YES YES YES YES!!! It’s gonna be great! I’m going to take you everywhere and we can go on an adventure all together like in the old times, and hang out and eat in the wild because TEAM AVATAR ALL REUNITED AGAIN!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m also coming back with you, I think the Toph situation reached a stalemate for now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Aang and Katara are giving me such Oogies, they are so gross ugh, I can’t wait to be gross in front of them too. REVENGE </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, Iroh was right, Katara knew since the beginning, I don’t even want to ask how. Ugh little sisters are the worst :( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Except Kiyi, obviously, don’t you get mad now Zu, you know I stan one (1) little sister that that’s her) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you in less than two days! I’m gonna go out and buy something sexy right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi dad, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your message reached me shortly before takeout, so I’m writing you from the air balloon and this will probably preceed me by only a few hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know you don’t have to ask. I will always be there for my family and my people when you need me. I’m going to go directly to city hall when I land, please hold onto making any important decisions before I get there, I want to be present for it and hear everyone’s options. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I haven’t really been around lately, between Caldera City and Cranefish Town I have been neglecting our lands and I’m sorry. But the world is so big now, bigger than I ever imagined as a kid. That doesn’t mean that our tribe isn’t still every essence of what I am. My job and my goal will always be to bring that essence to the world. I think after everything we went through, we deserve it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for your question, I can stay for six days tops, before I need to attend a council meeting in Cranefish Town, I can’t believe it’s been almost three weeks since the last one, time flies fast. </span>
    <span>Would you like to accompany me? I want to show you everything my friends and I are accomplishing, and maybe fly you to CC afterwards. I know Zuko and Suki would love to see you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet you in short, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WRONG HAWK WRONG HAWK WRONG HAWK  FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I screwed up so bad guys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ACCIDENTALLY SENT A VERY LEWD LETTER MEANT FOR YOU TO MY DAD OH MY GOD </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’M GOING TO DIE I WANT TO DIE </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please bury me alive I don’t want to ever see the light of the day again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tui and La and Agni take pity on me and take my life THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a good run, I love you, but goodbye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to go jump off an iceberg now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka, your hopefully dead idiot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zukkini and Sukitty,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The council meeting is tomorrow and I’m going home after that. My dad is coming with me to stay for a couple days, he says he’s really excited to see you both. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(He claims he didn’t read that wrong letter when he realized it wasn’t directed to him and hasn’t referenced it in any way but It’s been a bit awkward. I’m just not sure if it’s an “my son is embarrassed and I’m giving him time to work it out on his own” kind of awkward or “I never wanted to know how much my son loves it up the ass and now my perception of him is completely ruined forever” kind of awkward.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, Suki can I count on you to talk to him? I think it would be best that way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But apart from that I’m burning with the need to be there already. I don’t know how’ll be able to sit through the meeting tomorrow, I miss you both so much. I know it’s been barely a week but everybody’s been asking me about you, Suki, and then asking me what kind of person the Fire Lord is (you know, considering the precedents people are still curious, even if it’s been over three years already). So I accidentally talk myself into missing you guys and it sucks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Sokka. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ps: Really, so much love I give myself the oogies. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, I hope you enjoyed that! Lmao poor Sokka. He loves his life tho xP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>